Tempus Fugit
by Aniu Blade
Summary: Chp. 4 up! Rated PG13 for violence and possibly a little lemon or language later. Possibly... T.K. and Kari's son comes back from the future to warn all of the digidestined about a terrible war. I suck at summaries. R&R.
1. Meet Toby!

Hey anyone who's reading this. I know that I haven't posted any stories for a really long time, and that is because, A. I lost my idea, and B. I was working on this one. It's kinda funny because I right now, even though I am just now getting to type the first chapter, I have already written up to chapter 3! I guess I got a little carried away, but if I had stopped, I would have lost my inspiration. Anyways, I am really satisfied how this story has turned out so far, and even my best friend thinks it's pretty funny, so I hope you guys like it. Chapter 1 may not be as good as the others, but it does get better. Your flames are welcome. Anyways, on with the story! He he. Just another note, character's thoughts will be noted by ' and '.

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Digimon, and I never have. But if I did, I would continue the show with season five and try to make it just as good as season one. But I don't, so don't sue me, k. I only own Toby, Orion, and a few other characters that are not in the story right now.

Tempus Fugit (Time Flies, for those of you who don't take Latin.)

Chapter 1: Meet Toby

"Gees, Kari and T.K. have been at the park a long time," Tai announced as Sora came into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Well, you know them Tai, they always seem to find something else to do on their way back." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ever since they had all defeated Metal Myotismon, Sora had started realizing her true feelings for Tai. They hung out more and more. Eventually, Tai had grabbed the opportunity to ask her out, and she had said yes. "We'd better help the new family unpack," she said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," Tai replied as Sora jumped out of her seat and walked out the door to the next apartment. A new family was moving in and Tai and Sora had offered to help settle them in and introduce them to their neighbors. So far, Tai had met and older man and a kid, about Kari's age. The man had said his name was Joseph Tokoyama. Tai had started talking to him when he saw the boy carrying a huge box. Tai had offered to help him with it, but the boy just replied, "No thanks, I got it," and threw it onto the couch with ease. After that, Tai's mom had called him in, complaining about his laundry. That was the only time he had gotten to talk to them so far. He yawned and stretched, then got up and ran out the door to catch up with Sora.

Tokoyama Apartment

"Yo, Joe, can I go to the park now? It's almost time," a teenage boy with short spiky blonde hair asked. He was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a soccer ball on it and a pair of old faded blue jeans with white and blue tennis shoes.

"Sure, go ahead. But be back soon Toby, and don't mess anything up too much, you know why we are here," A man with dark blue hair replied. The man, called Joe Tokoyama was wearing a pair of worn out white tennis shoes, a pair of faded khaki pants, and a white t-shirt with a blue blazer over it. He also wore a pair of glasses that were about to fall off his nose. He adjusted them quickly, and resumed unpacking things from several large boxes scattered around them on the floor and furniture.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it." Toby grinned, his ice blue eyes shining, and he started for the door.

"Wait up Toby, you forgot your hat!" Joe shouted to him.

"I don't need it," Toby yelled back from the other side of the door. He ran down the stairs of the apartment building all the way down to the street. He looked both ways, then crossed and sprinted towards the park, turning his head this way and that periodically as if looking for someone or something. He kept looking then turned and got hit in the head with a flying Frisbee.

A girl with short brown hair and a pink and white outfit on and a camera hanging around her neck ran over to him and picked up the Frisbee. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Are you ok?"

Toby sat up, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, not really getting a good look at her. He stood up, brushing himself off, and then looked up at her. He did a double take and then asked, "Hey, would you by any chance be Kari Kamiya?"

Kari gave him a weird look and said, "Yeah, that's me, but how did you know that."

Toby smiled and said, "I just moved in next door to you and your brother. I saw your picture on the table." He laughed and offered his hand, "I'm Toby Tokoyama."

"Oh! So you're the boy who is moving in next door. I was wondering when I was going to get to meet you." She smiled and then suddenly there was a weird electronic beeping noise coming from her pocket. "Oops, that's my cell. Could you hold on a minute?"

Toby nodded, "Sure, no problem." Kari smiled, and walked over to another blonde haired teenage boy with a hat on was leaning against a large tree. 'Hmm, I guess we got here just in time. When the control box got damaged, I thought we'd be too late.' Toby watched as both Kari and T.K. pulled out their digivices and d-terminals. 'Ok, now just got to warn them all before that whole mess starts up.' As soon as he thought that, his d-terminal in his pocket started beeping as well. He took it out puzzled and flipped up the vid-screen, a new addition that Izzy had added in his time. The vid-screen went from black, to a fuzzy picture of a boy about the same age as Toby. "Talk to me," Toby said, "How in the world were you able to call me here? And why did you call me anyways?" The boy on the vid-screen wore a pair of blue round goggles over his dark brown eyes. His hair was also dark brown and stood up on his head in every which way, seemingly untamed. He shook his head, water flying off his hair, and then removed the goggles. He looked remarkably like Tai, though there were several visible differences.

The boy spoke, "Hey, I'm not sure exactly why it works. You'd think it wouldn't, but amazingly, it does. Izzy swore that it wouldn't work, but I guess I just now proved him wrong. We can reach the other digidestined from the past too. I accidentally called Mimi." The boy looked sort of embarrassed after admitting this.

"You did what?" Toby nearly shouted. He looked up from the d-terminal and saw some people staring at him. He laughed nervously and then turned his attention back to the d-terminal after they went on with what they had been doing. "Well, that could make my job a lot harder. Oh well. So what else?"

The boy looked at Toby worriedly. "You know how we all were afraid you guys might not arrive in time? Well, we were right, guess who's on his way right now."

Toby blinked, his mouth falling open. "Oh no, not now." He groaned loudly, this time ignoring the people staring at him. His backpack started to squirm around and an orange ball popped its head out of the backpack.

Patamon looked around blinking and asked, "What's wrong Toby? Is it safe to come out now?" Patamon stopped looking around when his eyes fell on T.K. and Kari. "Look! It's T.K.!" Patamon struggled in Toby's arms and tried to jump out of them. Suddenly, another Patamon popped out of T.K.'s backpack.

Toby looked down at the Patamon in his arms, "Remember, we can't mess this up. You have to remember what I said on the way here." Patamon looked sadly up at Toby, then nodded and climbed back into the backpack. Toby sighed, then looked back to the d-terminal and said, "Thanks for the heads up Orion. I'll watch my back." The screen went black and he closed the d-terminal and put it in his pocket. He then looked towards T.K. and Kari and muttered, "Well, here goes nothing," and ran over to him.

Kari looked up and waved to Toby, smiling. "Hey! Toby, I'd like you to meet T.K. T.K., this is Toby."

Toby nodded to T.K. and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but we all really need to get out of here fast." They both looked at Toby like he was crazy and he sighed and said, "Look, I can't explain why just now, but we have to get out of here. Something's coming and…" Suddenly, the ground shook and a great boom resounded throughout the park. They all stumbled, trying to stay standing up as the shaking continued. "Crap, too late."

Back to the Toby's apartment

Tai carried the last box into the apartment and sighed, "Man, it's hot today. Would you like a glass of lemonade Mr. Tokoyama?" Joe Tokoyama looked up and said, "You can just call me Joe if you want. And no, that's ok, I…" He stopped as they all heard and felt the whole building rattling. Sora, trying to keep her balance, but ended up falling on Tai, causing him to fall onto the floor. Joe tripped on one of the boxes and fell flat on his face. The shaking stopped and the all started to get up slowly. Joe smoothed back his blue hair and straightened his glasses. There was a crashing sound from one of the boxes and out popped a white head with big ears, orange hair, and funny purple marking all over.

"Is it over Joe?" Gomamon asked, not knowing Tai and Sora were still there. He looked at them surprised and laughed nervously, "Oops, busted."

Joe hit his face. "Nice going Gomamon." He sighed, and then looked over at Tai and Sora who were both too confused to speak at the moment. He laughed nervously and said, "I suppose I couldn't just convince you it's a talking stuffed animal, could I?"

Tai shook his head out of the daze and shouted, "Ok, who are you and why did you take Gomamon away from Joe?"

Gomamon jumped out of the box in between Tai and Joe, his arms stretched out. "No Tai! Chill, this is Joe."

Tai looked down at Gomamon blinking, "What?"

Joe looked from Tai to Sora, laughing nervously. He then rounded on Gomamon, "They weren't supposed to find out yet you digit! They weren't even supposed to find out at all if we could have avoided it!"

Gomamon folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, we'll just have to deal now. Besides, I was about to suffocate in that stuffy, smelly box anyways." Gomamon opened his eyes to see Tai still staring at Joe bewilderedly.

"J-Joe? Is it really you? That can't be you…you're…taller. And I just saw you this morning, so how do you explain that?" Tai stammered.

Gomamon took a deep breath. "Oh brother, well, here goes nothing. Tai, Joe and I are from the future. The Joe you saw earlier was Joe, but the Joe that belongs in this time. We came back here to help you guys out." Sora and Tai just stood there blinking for a moment, not really taking in what Gomamon had said. Gomamon sighed, "Oh yeah, you'll want proof that we are who we say we are, hmm?" He jumped into the box he had been in earlier, rummaging around until he finally found what he was looking for. He boosted himself to the top of the box and held up an old rusty whistle. "This is the whistle that Kari gave Gatomon before you guys left the digital world after defeating Apocalimon." Gomamon dropped it to the floor and dove back in the box, rummaging around again. This time, he brought back and old, faded hat. It was worn in several places and even though the colors had all but disappeared, you could tell that it used to be lavender and light blue. Sora blinked in disbelief as Gomamon said, "This is Sora's old hat. The one you threw up in at her birthday party Tai." He giggled and added, "Joe told me about that one a while back." He dropped the hat on the floor and hopped out of the box. "I think that's all the proof you'll really need, but if you really wanna ask us questions, then ask away."

Joe smiled gently, "Uh I think they believe us now Gomamon."

Tai realized his mouth was open, so he closed it. "So, if you're from the future, does that mean that…"

Joe finished for Tai, "…that Toby if from the future as well? Yes, that is true. We came to warn you, everyone really, about the war, and possibly even stop it before it starts, if we can."

Tai looked at Joe puzzled, "What war?"

Back to the Park

A great black monster appeared in the park, its head looking around and around, until it finally spotted Toby, T.K. and Kari. T.K. stared up at the monster and before he could say it, Toby shouted, "It's Devidramon!" Toby shouted to T.K., "He's not important, just a lackey, but we have to get out of here now!" T.K. looked at Toby a little suspiciously, but then nodded as they all started to run out of the park. Devidramon growled watching them run and suddenly another monster appeared next to him. The new monster snarled angrily and Devidramon reached towards the group, trying to grab them. Toby saw Devidramon coming for them and also saw out of the corner of his eye the new monster charging up what looked like a huge cannon. "Look out!" He shouted and jumped, pushing T.K. and Kari into some bushes as the clawed hand of Devidramon just missed them. He turned his head to look back then got up hurriedly and ran, making sure that T.K. and Kari were plenty ahead of him.

When the cannon finally fired, a blinding white light spread throughout the park. For a few seconds, he could neither see, nor hear anything at all because of both the light and the deafening sound of the blast. Suddenly, he was pushed forward by the blast and felt a stabbing pain in his left arm. His sight and hearing returned just seconds after that in an explosion of colors and sounds. He looked around wildly, then got up and ran towards T.K. and Kari. He could tell that the effects of the cannon hadn't worn off of T.K. just yet, but Kari was fine. Toby opened up his backpack quickly and pulled out both Patamon and his digivice. "Patamon, you have to armor digivolve now!" He shouted. Patamon looked down at Toby and nodded and digivolved quickly in a flash of gold into Pegasusmon. T.K. finally came out of the daze of the cannon and Kari and Toby helped him onto Pegasusmon, and then got on themselves.

Devidramon growled in fury, and the other digimon charged up the cannon again as Pegasusmon flew off quickly. Toby sighed in relief, then pulled out of his pocket, a picture of himself a little kid and two adults standing next to him that looked a lot like T.K. and Kari, only older. The man who looked like T.K. was wearing a sleeveless shirt and had a long scar running down the full length of his left arm. Slowly the scar in the picture started to disappear, and Toby remembered the feeling of pain from when he had still been in the daze. He looked down at his left arm and saw a deep long gash. It wasn't quite the full length of his arm, but it was pretty long. He sighed thinking, 'Well doesn't that just figure.'

A little later, Pegasusmon landed a couple of blocks from Toby and Kari's apartment building. They all jumped off of Pegasusmon's back and he reverse digivolved back to Patamon. Toby turned to go, but Kari and T.K. stopped him.

"Ok, wait, how do you know about digimon, are you a digi-destined? And is that your Patamon?" T.K. asked him seriously.

Toby sighed and turned to face T.K. "Look, I can't tell you anything right now. All I can say is that I can explain most of this. But right now, I really need to get home and get my arm cleaned up and do a few other things. Can you guys both meet me back here at around 6:00 later on?"

T.K. looked at Kari and then nodded, "Sure, we'll meet you back here at 6:00." Toby nodded, and then motioned to Patamon and they both ran off down the street. The Patamon in T.K.'s backpack popped his head out as T.K. murmured, "Strange kid. How does he fit into all of this?"

End Chapter One

Well, how did you like it? Please be honest. Be brutally honest. If you have any corrections or questions, please don't be afraid to tell me. If you wish to e-mail me, my e-mail addy is: . I may be doing a prequel to this story telling what happened and how Toby and Joe got sent back to the past later, it just depends on what kind of mood I am in. Well, review, and I hope that you read the next chap when I get it up.


	2. A Dark Future

Hey! Thanks for all of the great reviews! Now, on to answering questions and things from the reviews. First, Nick Johnson's questions...1. What is this fanfic to be about? Thanks for asking this question Nick; I completely forgot to put the summary in. Smacks self in the head. I apologize for this, and I will put it in now. Tempus Fugit is a fanfic about how T.K. and Kari's son, Toby, comes back from the future to warn his parents and the other digidestined about a great evil force that will come and literally wreck both worlds at once. In their current state, the digidestined are powerless to stop this evil, because for different reasons they messed different events that they had no idea would be critical in the end. Toby is sent back by the leader of the new team of digidestined, Orion, to help correct some of these events and make the future better for all of them. But during his mission, he accidentally does a bit more harm than good, and jeopardizes the futures of himself, and some of his friends. I don't want to give too many details away, but I will tell you that one of the things he came back to correct, was to keep the digidestined alive. Ok, now on to question 2. Just when will it take place? Well, it takes place right after that last battle with one of the digivolutions of Motismon (I have no idea what the heck his name is or how it is spelled, I think it's mallomyotismon, or mellomyotismon shrugs) anyways, the very last battle at the end of second season. It takes place about 5 or 6 months from then, before everyone in the world knows about digimon and gets a digimon of their own. 3. Where does it take place? In the past, when Toby is with the younger digidestined before they become the adults he knows, it mainly takes place in the real world in Japan. I doubt that the place will switch at all (I don't think it will right now) except for in the prologue. Yeah, I'm now writing the prologue after I've started the story. Oh well, that's just weird me. The prologue will take place in the future digital world, before Toby goes back to the past. 4. How old is everyone? Well, I'm not sure on the exact ages, but the same as they were in second season. Very little variation. Toby and the rest of the future digidestined are about the same ages as there parents are when he goes back to the past. 5. Look up to question 2 and I think that about sums it up. If anyone could tell me his name, I would love to know his real name. He's the evil digimon that all of the digidestined in the world defeated by shining their digivices at him. Wow, that was long...Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks to angewomonandme for telling me his surname is Kido. I had a feeling that it was something like that, but I wasn't sure, so I thought I'd give him a codename, it worked out pretty well with the story too, seeing as he was undercover. Ok, enough of my blabbing, and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own digimon, because if I did own digimon, they wouldn't be playing reruns of 4th season, they'd be playing new episodes of 5th season. But I don't, so you get this fanfic. I do however own Toby, Orion, the dark digidestined, and Sachi (my friend) owns herself. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- A Dark Future

Toby ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He breathed heavily, the sweat running from his forehead onto his hair. He ran the whole way back to the apartments, even taking the steps two at a time. He didn't even pause for a glance at the elevator. It would take more time. He felt the blood running down his left arm and winced just slightly. He got to the door and burst through it, knowing that it would be unlocked, then looked around, trying to catch his breath. He saw Sora, Tai, Joe and Gomamon just standing there and guessed that Joe must have already told them.

Joe grinned at Toby, "I was just about to tell them about the war." Toby nodded to Joe, not able to find the words to communicate properly, and sat down in a chair next to Gomamon, placing his backpack down by the side. Patamon jumped out of the backpack as Toby reached down into one of the many boxes and pulled out a jar of cookies. Gomamon and Patamon watched the cookies hungrily, following their exact movements with their eyes.

"Ok," Joe started, "it all started with Devidramon's attack, which judging by how tired Toby is, the tremors we felt, and the long gash down Toby's arm..." Sora and Tai looked over to Toby, not having seen the wound before. Joe continued, "...just happened a few minutes ago. Next, Izzy is supposed to receive an important message, a prophecy, from Gennai. In the future, things...messed up because Izzy accidentally deleted it."

At this, Toby started laughing, remembering how Izzy had told all of the younger digidestined about his little blunder. He managed to stop laughing and saw Gomamon and Patamon staring at the cookies. Joe glared a little at Toby, then continued, "The prophecy will tell you about the war and the dark digidestined." Patamon and Gomamon both began to drool at this point, saliva running slowly down the sides of their mouths. Joe glanced over at the nutty digimon and shook his head.

"What the heck are the dark digidestined?" asked Tai curiously.

Joe continued as if he had never stopped, "The dark digidestined are well...the simplest explanation I can think of is that they are the dark equivalents of us. Izzy and I still aren't exactly sure just what they are, but we do know this; they have almost everything that we have, except it's all in reverse. Dark d-terminals, dark digivices, they even have dark crests. We're pretty sure they're not human. Let's put it this way, the fight with them will start fairly soon, and pack in the future, we still haven't beaten them. They don't age, and they don't get scars. I'm not sure if any of us can really get rid of them. Just about everything we have tried hasn't worked."

At this point, Gomamon and Patamon added licking the saliva around their mouths occasionally to the endless staring. They watched as Toby ate one of them and began to whimper like little dogs. Joe looked over at them, clearly annoyed and shouted, "Will you two just stop that already! We get it, you're hungry, you want the cookies, just stop!" Patamon and Gomamon whipped their heads around when Joe had started shouting and then sat there quietly looking at him for a while. The only thing that they dared to do after that outburst was blink and breath slowly. Joe calmed down and laughed, "Sorry, too much stress lately."

Tai spoke up, "Ok, so we know this prophecy's coming, and we know about the dark digidestined, so I just have one question, what is Toby's role in all of this?"

Joe sighed and hit his head. He had known that question was bound to come. Toby sat up and said, "I'll tell them Joe." Joe looked to Toby and nodded slowly. Toby started, 'Well, in the future, some of the older digidestined, you guys, sort of..." he trails off, not really knowing how to put it lightly. "Some of you just can't fight anymore. So they're kids became the next generation of digidestined. I..." he trails off again, not knowing if he should reveal the next bit of information to them. He looks to Joe who shrugs.

"Tell them if you want to Toby. I don't think it will hurt anything, at least, I hope it doesn't," Joe said nervously.

Toby sighed and nodded, "Ok." He took a deep breath before saying simply, "I am Tobias Takaishi, the new carrier of the crest of hope and T.K. and Kari's son."

Tai and Sora stared at Toby for a few moments, wondering if it could all be true. After a few minutes, Tai finally stammered out, "Say wha...?"

Toby nodded and laughed, "Yeah. I figured you'd say that."

Sora looked from Tai, to Toby. Toby sat the cookie jar that he still held down on the table and Gomamon and Patamon seized the opportunity to attack and liberate the cookies. Toby jumped out of the way as the two ravenous digimon fought mercilessly over the cookies.

Tai stared at Toby a few seconds longer, then managed to croak out, "T.K...and Kari?!"

Toby looked at him, amused, but also at the same time bewildered. "What? I always thought that T.K. was the only guy you trusted around Kari."

Tai shook his head, "Oh no no, it's perfectly fine. It's way better than Davis at least." At this point, a muffled snicker can be heard coming from Patamon and Gomamon. Toby, Sora and Joe laugh too. Tai continued, "I guess I just never thought that they would actually tie the not."

Toby grinned and said, "Well, Davis does have kids of his own." At this, everyone had to hold their breath to choke down a laugh or two.

When everyone had recovered from the joke, Sora looked to Toby, deep in thought. Toby glanced at her, but quickly looked away. He knew exactly what questions she was asking herself in her head, and he didn't want to answer them. He knew that revealing all of this information could screw up everything they had worked for, but he had to take that risk. They knew the truth now, and they would be more willing to help. But he couldn't let them find out any information about their own futures at all. That would definitely screw things up.

He felt Joe's gaze upon him and knew what he was about to say, "Ok, I think that's enough information."

Toby looked at the floor, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that much." He looked back up to Sora and Tai. "You have to keep what Joe, Gomamon and I have said here a secret. No one can know at the moment. And even after we tell them, I can't have anyone else know that I am Kari and T.K.'s son. If anyone else knows, it will slip out, even by accident."

Tai looked to Toby, "Why can't they know?"

Joe sighed, "They can't know because it could not only endanger them, but it could endanger everything. If they know that they will get married in the future, they could decide to make certain decisions, decisions that could affect not only this time, but our time as well. Everything that happens here, even Toby and myself being here, it wasn't supposed to happen. We are changing things by just standing here. If we mess up, your future, and ours, could fall apart in less than a nanosecond." He paused for dramatic effect and then continued matter-of-factly, "Not to mention that if we change too much, we could create a hole in the space time continuum."

Tai and Sora nodded, grasping the seriousness of the situation. "We won't let it slip."

"Good," Joe said. His d-terminal started beeping and her took it out of his pocket. He flipped up the vid-screen and said, "This is Joe, time traveling doctor, digidestined, and expert on the space time continuum. What's up?" Orion appeared on the vid-screen, but there was an additional person with him this time, a girl nearly the same age as he. She had dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a beige complexion. She wore a blue polo shirt with no buttons, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant on a silver chain.

The girl said, "Uh Joe, if you were planning on saving the prophecy, I would suggest that you guys get over there now and stop Izzy from deleting it."

Joe hit himself, "Oh crap, I completely forgot!" He looked down at his watch. "We have 5 minutes to get over there. Thanks Sachi." He hurriedly closed the d-terminal, shoving it in his pocket as he and everyone else ran out the door.

Izzy's House

Izzy sat at his computer, his eyes bloodshot and his eyelids drooping. He glanced at the clock on the corner of the screne. "5:57 pm," He said wearily, "I've been up for about 16 stinking hours now." On the monitor screen, there was a gauge showing a red bar that was slowly changing blue. Right above the bar, the text read 98 downloaded. He had been downloading a new file from Gennai and it had taken him a total of about 16 hours to do it. The screen had flashed 2:00 in the morning, waking him up. And it really didn't help his tiredness that he hadn't really gotten the best sleep even though he had been sleeping before he had been woken up. His eyes closed and his head started slipping from the palm of his hand. Then the computer flashed suddenly saying Download Complete, Do you wish to open this file? Izzy sighed and clicked the button to open it. A Microsoft word document opened up with many strange symbols instead of letters. Izzy realized that it was all in digi-script, indicating that this prophecy was very old indeed. He thought, 'I don't have time to translate this! I'm too tired. I'll just save it and work on it tomorrow.' He moved the mouse over to the save button, but he just couldn't focus and it dropped down to delete. A pop-up box came up saying Do you wish to delete this file? Izzy thought sarcastically, 'Well duh I want to save it, why do you think I clicked save?' He was just about to click the yes button when there came a loud, frantic pounding on his front door and a familiar voice said, "Izzy! Let us in! This is important!" Izzy shook his head out of the daze he had been in and wearily walked to the door to let Tai and the others in.

"Izzy, did you get it? Please don't tell me you deleted it!" Tai shouted.

Izzy blinked slowly at Tai, not comprehending one word he had just said, and looking as if he would fall over any second. He yawned suddenly, then murmured something about Tentomon chewing up his favorite pink sock, and fell over onto the couch. Literally, as soon as he hit the cushions, he was asleep.

Tai blinked in confusion, then shook his head. Joe and the others followed him into the house, to Izzy's room. Toby walked over to the computer and quickly saved the document to Izzy's computer and copied it onto a disk he had brought with him. "Well, that's good. This should help a great deal. Just have to decode it now. Izzy's the only one fluent in digiscript, so we'll just wait and let him translate it later." He grinned.

Sora grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over Izzy, then turned with the others and walked out, careful to lock the door before they shut it.

Back to Tai's

They all arrived back at Tai's at around 6:00 pm. Toby had mumbled something about meeting someone and ran off and Joe went back to his or her place to finish unpacking. Sora's mom had called her on her cell phone not too long afterwards, and she had to rush home. So Tai sat alone in his living room, slumped over the couch, listening to the new on TV. He stayed there, letting the blood flow to his head until he heard a special news bulletin. He glanced up at the screen and saw the picture of Devidramon, destroying the park. The reporter announced, "Earlier this afternoon, we shot this footage of a gigantic monster attacking the local park. Our cameraman was able to record most of the monster attack, and claims that it was as it if the monster was almost looking for some specific person." Tai got up as the reporter droned on about how it must be a sign of the end of the world. He grabbed the phone and dialed Matt's number. It rang a few times, and then finally he got the answering machine.

"Hey, this is Matt Ishida. I'm not in right now, but if you're Sora, press one and I promise to get back to you as soon as I'm in. If your Tai, hang up, don't even bother leaving a message. If you're anyone else, press two and I'll try and get back to you."

Tai hesitated. He couldn't believe Matt was still mad at him because Sora had dumped him. He pressed two anyways and waited for the beep.

"Matt, I know talking to me is the last thing you want to do right now, but we've got an emergency. And just incase your dad is listening to your messages, or June has broken into your house again, I won't say what. Just call me back as soon as you get this, or come over. And...I'm sorry..." With that, Tai hung up the phone, and then slumped back over the couch again with a huge sigh.

End Chap. 2

Well, how was it? Hopefully not that bad. I'm looking forward to lots of great reviews, and once again, flames will be welcomed. Why, I dunno, maybe cause I'm slightly insane. Oh well. Anyways, tell me how you guys liked it!


	3. Teen angst, crazy digimon, and a candy b...

Yay! I had a breakthrough last night and was able to somehow fix the third chapter a little. It may still sound awkward, but I tried. If it gets to the point where I absolutely hate the way it turned out later, I'll re-write it and post up the better one in it's place. And now, for the reviewers:

Rock-Angewomon: Thanks! grin

crazed-gal: How so? I'd be happy to explain anything.

Enigma of Despair: Lol. No problems. Sorry about you getting hacked and deleted. That really has to suck :(.

Takari Rocks : Thanks! And no, it shouldn't mess up the plot. The new bearer of light is…takes a moment to look it up in the sacred holy notebook of digimon fanfiction-ness. …a girl named Kasey, one of Davis's two kids. (Yeah, I know, Davis actually had kids…scary…) I am planning on doing sort of a short prequel to this that introduces the new digi-destined, but I don't know when I'm gonna get the time to write it.

hope master: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Jessica: I'll finish it, I promise, I just don't have nearly as much free time as I used to…

Oblivion's-Will: Here it is! He he.

A special thanks to all of you who have reviewed! And now, without further delay, on with the thing you've been waiting for!

Disclaimer: Well, according to my psychiatrist, I'm not a digi-destined and I don't have a digimon and it's not really real, so I guess that means I don't own digmon. Darn… You know, I'm really just gonna have to put up a fic-wide disclaimer for all the stories I write… Oh, but you wanna know what I do own? I own myself, my dog, my bird, the idea for this fic, the original characters I made up for this fic, like Toby and Orion, and my new puppy! Hugs new puppy and is growled at for squeezing her too tight.

Chapter 3 – Teen angst, crazy digimon, and a candy bar 

T.K. sat on a bench with Kari, waiting just a few paces from where they had left Toby earlier. He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was getting them both into trouble, which might not be so easily reversed. He also kept thinking that Roby wouldn't show, that he would just let them sit there all night and laugh about the prank he had pulled on them. HE then saw Toby walking up to them a few seconds later and thought, 'Well, maybe we can trust this kid after all.'

Toby smiled as he said, "Sorry I'm a little late, I had a couple of things to do."

T.K. stood up and said, "That's alright. But now we've got some questions for you."

Toby nodded to him. "Shoot."

"Okay, I'll ask the first question," T.K. said. "You must be a digi-destined because you had a Patamon with you earlier and were able to make it armor digivolve, but Izzy knows many of the digi-destined all around the world, and mentioned them to the rest of us. He's only come across two other people with a patamon before, so what's your explanation for that?"

Toby breathed and said, "Well, I guess Izzy just never got the opportunity to contact me." T.K. nodded slightly. It seemed logical enough.

Kari decided to ask the next question. "Before in the park, you said that Devidramon was just a lackey and not to worry with him. How did you know that? And also, how did you know he was coming?"

Toby looked down and sighed. "Well, I…" He stopped himself, thinking about what could happen if he were to tell them the truth. He closed his eyes and struggled to find the right words. "I…just had a feeling he was a lackey because there have been similar attacks like today's where I come from. I heard about your team here and thought it might be the next target for them, because of all you done to help out the digimon and thwart evil."

T.K. looked at him skeptically. "So you're saying that you just _knew_ that Devidramon was a lackey and that our home would be the next target for him and that other digimon?"

Toby kept his gaze lowered and breathed for a second that seemed like an eternity. He then looked up into T.K.'s face and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." His face was troubled. He hated lying, especially to his parents, but he knew it was for their own good.

T.K. shook his head in disbelief. "It's all a lie." His eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "There's no way. You just happen to be in the right place at the right time right before a digimon attack. You're not telling us the whole truth, now out with it."

Toby frowned. "I'm not lying T.K. I…I can't tell you anymore than that. That's all there is to tell really."

T.K. only grew angrier. His hands balled up into fists and his knuckles turned white from the pressure. Kari watched the two boys arguing and finally shouted over them, "Stop it! Please, arguing about this will only make it worse."

T.K. looked to her and calmed slightly. "It can't be true Kari, it just can't. And even if it is, he's still not telling us the whole story. I can't trust him; even if he is digi-destined."

Toby looked from one to the other then shaking his head said to Kari, "Ask Tai. Has he ever told you wrong before?"

T.K., still not convinced, sighed and started to walk away toward his house without another word. Kari shouted after him, but the blonde haired boy wouldn't turn around. She ran to catch up with him and Toby just sighed angrily. He spied an empty 7 up can on the ground and kicked it with all his might in an attempt to release his anger. 'That's just like my father,' he thought to himself dismally as he started off toward the condo.

Back at the Condo

Toby sauntered into the living room and crashed onto the couch. When Joe and Tai addressed him, he just made an odd sort of grunting noise and other than that made no movement. Patamon flew up onto the couch next to him and nudged him, trying to cheer him up. "Come on," he chorused. "It couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

Toby looked at Patamon and shook his head. "He didn't believe me. I don't know if Kari did but T.K…he said that I was lying, that he couldn't trust me. Not that I blame him completely. It's just…"

Patamon's eyes glistened in sadness. "I'm sorry Toby."

Toby sighed and stayed where he was. Tai walked over and said, "Well, maybe this will cheer you up a little. There's going to be a lock-in at the school library on Saturday and most of us should be there. We might be able to use it to get everyone organized quicker and plan for our next move." Tai saw that it hadn't helped much so he added, "Hey, I bet T.K. is just a little on edge right now. What you told him was probably a little fantastic."

Toby smirked, and then slowly it changed into a grin from ear to ear. 'Good old Tai.' Tai smiled seeing his grin and laughed, walking away. Patamon giggled and then Toby grinned evilly and started to tickle him. Patamon laughed so hard he cried and the others joined in with him. (Laughing, not crying.)

"Well, at least I can always count on you guys to cheer me up." Toby continued grinning as Patamon's chest heaved up and down with effort to recover. Toby looked up to Tai and said, "The lock-in idea sounds like a good plan. It should be fun too."

Joe stood up and remarked, "Well, while your waiting for Saturday to come, why don't we enroll you in school. You'll be able to blend in better and get to know the others more."

Toby let the smirk slide onto his face again. "You mean more than I already know them?" He laughed.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Toby, you only know us as adults. You have no idea what we were like as kids."

Toby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right Joe. Ok, fine, I'll do it."

Joe smiled. "Great. I'll go down and get you enrolled now. The office should still be open. It's only…" He looked down and checked his watch. "…6:30." He grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out. Toby slumped back onto the couch. 'Great, school. I've heard enough of the horrors about it from Izzy. And he actually didn't mind school.' There was a knock at the door and Patamon flinched from the unexpected sound. He hurriedly flew out of the room as Tai opened it to find Kari to both his and Toby's surprise.

"Umm, hi Tai. Hi Toby. Can I come in?" she asked shyly.

"Of course Kari," Tai said bewilderedly. He closed the door after her and sat back down in a chair. Kari took off her shoes and sat them near the door, then sat down next to Toby. She seemed to be struggling with something, but Tai couldn't tell what. She finally glanced up at him when he asked, "Kari, is something wrong?"

"I was…just thinking about what Toby said back there and…"

"Kari, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to," Toby said in almost an adult tone. "But I swear, it's true."

Tai added, "Kari, he is telling the truth. I know."

Kari looked up at them both. "I do believe you Toby. T.K. can be a little hot-headed sometimes and I'm sorry he blew up at you."

Toby smiled. "It's ok, really. I understand."

Kari laughed as just then Patamon ran into the living room screaming, "It's mine I tell you, MINE!" He dashed behind the couch and made some thumping noises before Gomamon shot into the living room after him.

"No, I found it so it's mine!" He leapt over Toby and Kari and sailed behind the couch.

"Ouch!"

Patamon sprinted out from behind the couch with a Hershey bar in his mouth. He zipped into the kitchen, followed by a disgruntled Gomamon.

Toby stood up and said, "Hey! That was my Hershey bar! Give that back you little weasels!" He ran into the kitchen after them and Kari and Tai burst out laughing. A few moments later, a defeated Toby retreated back to the living room as Patamon and Gomamon continued their war over the candy bar.

Kari had a hard time speaking because she was laughing so hard but managed to ask, "So…if Patamon is yours…is Gomamon your father's?"

Toby straightened up a little. "Yeah, Gomamon's my…dad's."

Kari frowned a little. "That's odd. I've never heard of there being any adult digi-destined before."

Patamon burst through the door, holding up the candy bar triumphantly. A maniacal laugh escaped his mouth and then, seeing Kari for the first time, said, "Oh, hi there. Sorry, didn't see you at first." Patamon heard Gomamon sneaking up behind him and then said, "Well, later." He stuck the candy bar back in his mouth and ran off into the next room, Gomamon right at his heels like a cattle dog.

Toby then picked up the conversation where it had been left. "I've seen a few other adult digi-destined, but not many." He saw her deep in thought and realized that she must be wondering about the significance of him having a Patamon and his "father" having a Gomamon. He said nothing, preferring to let the subject drop like a lead weight.

Kari checked her watch and said, "Oh wow, it got late. We'd better go Tai or Mom will shish kabob us."

Tai smiled and laughed. "Yeah, knowing her she would. Later Toby." They both simultaneously stood and walked out the door.

Toby lay back, stretching out on the length of the couch. He couldn't remember the last time he had really been able to relax like this and not worry about a digimon attack on their base. It felt good to relax. He closed his eyes and slept possibly the soundest he had ever slept in his entire life, not even waking up when Joe came back in or when Patamon crawled up onto the couch and curled up just above his head.

End Chap 3

Ok, tell me the truth, was it really that horrible? Ducks as rotten fruit is thrown. Well, I guess it was then. I tried to salvage it as best I could, and trust me, it is a lot better than what I had written down. But anyways, review and if need be, go ahead and be brutally honest!


	4. Chaotic Little School

Well hello again to you all, my faithful fans! That is if I have any left after my absence as of late. Well, here it finally is, chapter four! And just a note, yes I did put my own little character in here. Why? Well, one reason is, because I can, and the other is simply for comic relief. I put my best friend Sachi in too. Anyways, I've delayed this far too long. On with chapter Four!

* * *

**Tempus Fugit**

**Chapter Four, Chaotic Little School**

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Toby's d-terminal vibrated in his pocket and beeped loudly. Toby opened his eyes slowly thinking, 'What in the…oh, it's just the d-terminal.' He yawned, then finally sat up and pulled his d-terminal out of his pocket. He flipped up the vid-screen and said groggily, "This is Toby."

A different girl appeared on the vid-screen this time. She had medium length dark blonde hair that had blonde highlights in it. She wore a blue tank top that had crisscross straps around the neckline and in the back. She wore a pair of blue goggles on her forehead like Orion had, but hers weren't covering her deep brown eyes. She said happily, "Morning Toby. It's just me checking in on you."

Toby blinked and then smiled lightly. "Oh hey Aniu. **(AN: I am so evil. You'll see why later in the story perhaps.)** Well, if you haven't noticed back there yet, we saved the prophecy." He grinned mischievously.

Aniu nodded, but the sad look still remained on her face. "You may have secured the prophecy, but nothings changed here. If it had I would expect communication would be impossible. Izzy said that things might not even start changing for a few days, or maybe even a week. He doesn't really know. Things might not even change at all." There was no mistaking the hint of sadness in her tone.

"Hey, they will. Everything will be different; it has to be. We can't have come all this way for nothing." Toby looked down at his shoes and sighed.

Aniu watched him sympathetically and then said tentatively. "It'll work. I know it will." She smiled and then added teasingly, "I hear Joe signed you up for school."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Yeah the only reason I agreed to it was because it will help us get in touch with the rest of the team."

Aniu shook her and laughed. "Well at least you get to talk to them. Oh! I almost forgot this is around the time when my dad and Michael moved to keep in touch with the rest of the team. He should be there soon, probably in a day or two."

Toby nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Tell him I said hi back there."

"Will do. I'll give everyone else a heads up on what's going on too." Aniu hesitated before adding in an almost fearful tone, "Be careful Toby. Don't die on us. I don't know what…" She paused, trying to find exactly what she wanted to say. "I don't know what we would do if anything happened to you guys." She blushed slightly and then turned her head, attempting to hide her rosy face.

Toby's brow furrowed and then a smile sidled onto his face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he replied in a comforting tone and then smirked. "Since when do you worry so much about my well being anyways?"

Aniu turned back to the screen, her eyes narrowed. She said rather hotly, "The only reason I said that is because none of us want this mission to fail. If it does, it's your fault and if you get yourself killed then the mission fails and we're all back where we started." She huffed for several minutes.

Toby laughed had and said, "Yeah, that might be true, but that's not why you really said that." He grinned wolfishly and folded his arms, watching her quizzically.

Aniu watched him hatefully for a few moments before replying coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Toby smirked and pointed at her neck where two chains dangled. The thicker held a bone shaped blue rabies tag that was scratched and faded from years of wear. The other slimmer chain's trinket however was obscured by Aniu's tank top. Aniu looked down at the rabies tag with amused curiosity, and then back up at Toby as if he was crazy.

"Under the rabies tag Aniu. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Aniu sighed, forced to give up the game and pulled out the second necklace into view. On the slim, silver chain was a silver heart, encrusted with what appeared to be 5 tiny diamonds encrusted along the right side. She smiled up at Toby and shook her head.

"Just remember what I said, ok bonehead?"

Toby nodded, "I know, I'll watch myself."

Aniu grinned and waved to him before her image faded and gradually mixed with the blackness as the d-terminal shut itself off. Toby closed the screen and slid it back into his pocket, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head. '_So, Aniu's dad is moving here in a day or two. I should've remembered that sooner, but I guess it just slipped my mind. Why did Willis have to live in America for so long?'_ He sighed, then got up, got dressed quickly and poured himself a bowl of cocoa puffs.

Patamon woke up and yawned loudly. He looked around, making sure all was clear, before he got up, grabbing the candy bar from where he had been laying. He chucked, then unwrapped it and stuffed it unto his mouth, savoring its sweet taste. He then curled back up and soundlessly went back to sleep.

Toby looked over towards Patamon, seeing him sleep and thought, '_He deserves a good rest. Better just let him sleep.'_ He smiled, and then heard a knock at the door. He answered it, and was quite surprised to see it was Kari.

"Hey. Joe said to come and show you the way to school since you didn't know."

Toby nodded, "Yeah, ok. Sounds good." He smiled then picked up his backpack and headed out. They walked slowly, talking animatedly about their different interests. As they reached the school gate, Davis crept up behind them from some bushes nearby, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hiya Kari!"

Kari spun around to face Davis and her face reddened. "Davis! You scared me."

"Oh, come on Kari, you know I was just messing with you. Anyway, where's T.A? And who's this guy?" He looked Toby up and down, giving him an apprehensive glare.

"Oh, that's right you two haven't met yet. Davis, this is Toby. He moved in down the hall from Tai and me not too long ago. Toby, this is Davis, one of my more knuckle-headed friends." She grinned as the boys inspected each other and shook hands. "As for where T.K. is, I'm not really sure to tell you the truth."

Davis thought for a moment to himself before he answered. _'He sure does look familiar. Have I seen him before? No, that's impossible, he just moved here. But he does look an awful lot like T.J.'_ But Davis brightened with the perspective that T.K. would not be joining them. "That's pretty rude of him to not walk you to school. I suppose I'll just have to fill in for him. Nice to meet you by the way Toby."

Toby shook his head lightly, grinning to himself. _'Yep, that's Davis alright.'_ He smiled to him and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too Davis." In his head he rolled with laughter at the statement.

Davis gave Toby a funny look, wondering what was wrong with him to make him smile constantly, but in the end shrugged it off. _'Maybe he's just crazy.'_

At this point Kari interjected with, "No thanks Davis, Toby's walking me."

Davis crumbled from this tiny statement and Toby just laughed aloud. "Why don't we all just walk together and save ourselves from the trouble of deciding who will walk with whom."

Davis recovered and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that sounds good too. So where are you from Toby?"

Toby paused uneasily thinking sarcastically to himself, _'Well Davis, I'm glad you asked that. I'm from an alternate reality set in a future where chaos reins supreme and the last defense against the evil forces from the digital world are forced to live in a bunker on one of the barren digital wastelands. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that you and most of the original digi-destined were killed several years ago and now I'm the only chance that either team has of defeating the same evil force and if I fail all of those lives will have been for nothing…No, better slim that down some…'_ With yet another pause, he said plainly, "Out of town, not too far from here."

"Ah, cool. Well, I'll show you the ropes then." Davis grinned mischievously and gave him a light punch in the arm.

Toby nodded, hiding the thoughts he'd had before with a light grin. "Awesome. I've got two guides now." But the grin drained from both his and Davis' faces as his backpack started to squirm. Toby blinked and unzipped it, allowing the orange and white head of Patamon to pop out.

"Hi Toby and Kari!" Patamon gave a glance at Davis and said slowly, "Hi…um…other person!"

"Patamon! You were supposed to stay home and keep out of trouble," Toby sighed exasperatedly.

"Oops…"

"You…. you're…a digi-destined?" Davis blinked in confusion.

Toby grinned sheepishly. "Erm…yeah. Well, I guess the digimon's out of the bag…literally."

"Don't you mean cat?" Gatomon popped her head out of Kari's backpack now, looking at Patamon and then shrugging as she eyed Toby suspiciously. "Have we met?"

Toby shook his head, "No, I don't think we have." But in his mind he thought to himself in a singsong voice, _'Oh what a liar am I, oh what a liar am I…'_

The bell rang suddenly and Davis said, "Well, I'd love to just stand here and talk all day long, I really would, but we're gonna be late."

Over the intercom the principal made an announcement about all late students cleaning the remainder of the jelly doughnuts out of the swimming pool in detention. With a grimace Toby, Davis, and Kari sprinted inside, the two digimon ducking back inside their respective backpacks.

Kari led Toby all around the building, giving him the grand tour of the school. By 4th period, he'd met the school nurse, who upon learning he was new proceeded to give him a complete physical and managed to drag his whole medical history **(AN: History. Heh, that's irony. Just thought I'd point that out.) **out of him, the many sports coaches, who fought over which fall sports team he would be playing on, the majority of his teachers who gave him at the very least 15 tests in total to determine what he'd already learned at school, and last but not least, the principal and vice principal, who decided that his locker had gone missing and assigned him a new one.

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, Kari, Davis and he accidentally bumped into T.K. in the hallway. T.K. gave Toby a piercing glare and didn't even bother to look at the other two. He passed them without so much as a word, though the chill in his eyes was enough to send shivers down their spines. Toby sighed. He hated how all this was turning out. T.K. hated him, time was slowly slipping away from him, and by the end of the day he was likely to be either dead from exhaustion or a social outcast and it wasn't even lunchtime.

"Can this school get any weirder?"

Just as he uttered this, the voice of the principal was once more heard over the intercom.

"Attention students…" Everyone stopped instinctively in the middle of what they were doing. "…In light of the fact that rabid skunks have taken over the school cafeteria aided by alien technology, you will be receiving lunch outside in the courtyard today. Lunch will consist of pizza, your choice of soft drink and a snack because the skunks will not allow us to get to your well prepared, healthy and balanced scheduled meal. We would like to apologize and know you must be very distraught upon hearing this but we ask that you make the best of it outside on this marvelous sunny day."

The intercom clicked off and after a few minutes of amazement a cheer went up as everyone rushed to the nearest exits all around. Toby was pushed along with the crowd, losing Davis and Kari amidst them and muttered to himself, "I just had to ask." He was herded to the doors and eventually pushed out, down and then stepped on several times before a passing Yolei noticed he was in trouble and rescued him from the throng of hungry man-beasts.

"Thanks," Toby said appreciatively while dusting himself off. He glanced up as his savior, seeing the purple hair and immediately recognition set in. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying her name aloud.

"Oh it's no problem. Around lunchtime the jock hall always turns savage and tries to run over anyone who happens to stand between them and their precious food. You'd think they had been invited to a five star restaurant, not our ruddy little cafeteria." Yolei grinned and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, my name's Yolei Inoue. What's yours?"

"I'm Toby Ta…" He stopped himself just before he revealed his true last name. "…Tokoyama. It's a pleasure to meet you Yolei." He smiled while inside he lectured himself about how he wasn't supposed to tell anyone his true name. Tai and Sora weren't even supposed to know, but they did now and he couldn't change that. Well, technically he could if he had Izzy's time machine, but he didn't so he was stuck with that little goof. He really had to be more careful.

Yolei smiled, and then noticed that suddenly Toby's backpack was moving. Toby looked around and said, "Oh great," as Patamon's head popped out of it.

Patamon gasped for air theatrically for a moment, pretending that he might have suffocated had he been in there longer, then looked around blinking and stared at Yolei. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight and she gestured to Toby as she quickly stuffed the digimon back inside.

"Come with me Toby. My friends and I are going to eat in the computer room today. I'm sure you must have met one of them by now, maybe Kari or Davis?" She winked at him and for a minute he feigned confusion until she unzipped her backpack to reveal a sleeping Poromon. He then nodded and they sprinted off down the halls and up the stairs, watching for people that happened to be in the way, though some got knocked down nevertheless.

* * *

Well, we're at the end of another chapter yet again. I'm sorry if any of you thought this one was slow, but I figured I needed to explain a few more things in this chapter. I do hope you liked that little spoiler from Toby's thoughts though. 

Oh, and before I end up getting these questions in reviews, yes the jelly doughnuts in the swimming pool and the missing locker things did in fact come from episodes of digimon, 2nd season to be a little more precise. The jelly doughnut one came from the episode when Kari kept going to the other world that was between the light and the dark with the creepy lake. The principal made an announcement over the intercom saying, "Will the student who put the jelly doughnuts in the swimming pool please report to the office." And then later when T.K. goes to find Kari some kids run past in the background and one of them says, "So then I put the jelly doughnuts in the swimming pool." As for the thing about missing lockers, I don't know which episode that came from, but the principal did say, "Will the student who's locker is missing report to the office…your locker is missing."

So now you see the depths of my devotion and crazed fandom of digimon. (eye twitches) Tee hee. I'm working on typing the 5th chapter though so don't fret! It should be up a lot sooner than this one was in any case. Oh, and I'd like to get an opinion. I wrote a prologue for Tempus Fugit just after I finished the actual writing of this chapter and I wanted to know if you guys would like me to go ahead and post it on here. Please give me an answer to this in your reviews and if you wanted to see any certain pairings give me a shout too and I might consider them. Until next time!


End file.
